


Epitome

by Cheekyvint (Dokuganryu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it works on fenris, hawke thinks hes smoother than he actually is, smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Cheekyvint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend's birthday, some cute Fenhawke (which may or may not already have another chapter in the works containing more explicit details~)</p>
<p>Hawke is paying Fenris weekly visits to help with his reading, but one fateful night they end up kissing. Neither of them can seem to forget about it, especially Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitome

It’d become a weekly event, Hawke coming over to his corpse-ridden mansion to help him read the growing pile of books gathering dust in the corner. Most of them held no interest to him, but he’d become particularly taken by the book Hawke had gifted him recently. It contained many short stories (all true apparently, but Fenris debated that about some of the ones they’d read together) so it made for good light reading.

He was already settled by the roaring fire when Hawke knocked on the heavy door, entering along with some ever-so-witty comment about the state of the mansion. Like Fenris had _never_ heard that one before. “Are you starting without me, Fenris?” Hawke shed his gauntlets as he headed to the back room, the air tinged with the scent of spice (and decay, but Hawke chose not to comment on that). The elf looked up from the page he’d been studying, “Well, I was trying, but I’m finding…Well, I…”

It was embarrassing, even if he knew Hawke wasn’t going to judge him and had been incredible in helping and he’d been so patient and kind and everything he didn’t deserve.

“Do you want me to help you, Fenris?”

There it was. That warm, welcoming tone that he’d come to crave. He found himself dreaming of Hawke most nights, dreaming of his voice, his touch, his lips. _Venhedis! That kiss probably meant nothing to him, it was the heat of the moment and he hasn’t brought it up since so you need to_ stop _thinking about it._

Easier said than done.

“Just this word here, I can understand the rest, but this is…Difficult,” Fenris pointed to the text, “e-p-i-t-o-m-e…” he sounded out each letter, but it still didn’t sound like a word. This was why he loathed reading sometimes, the amount of words that sounded different to how they were spelled confused him more than he would like to admit. Hawke only shot him a comforting smile, “How do you think you pronounce it?”

_Shit._ He hated it when Hawke asked this. He was going to get it wrong and the mage would laugh and call him stupid and then go and tell everyone at the Hanged Man about what an idiot he was.

At least, that’s what he’d thought the first time Hawke had asked. Now he knew better, knew Hawke wouldn’t do any of those things. “Ee-pee-tom?” No, that didn’t sound right in the context, “He looked the…Eh-pee-tohm of good taste.”

“Now that is an awkward word, isn’t it? Honestly everything in this world would be better if words were spelled out as they were actually sounded out, wouldn’t it?”

_Fasta Vass. You got it wrong. Well fucking done you idiot._

“Eh-pee-too-me. Epitome. If you ask me it’s an overrated word, I mean nobody but _me_ is the epitome of good taste, so the text you’re reading is clearly a lie anyway.” Hawke perched on the edge of the table, “You’re getting so much better at this reading thing Fenris! Soon you won’t need my help at all! You’ll be reading Anders’ manifesto in no time.”

The warrior let out a laugh, “I’d rather burn it.”

“So it _was_ you who ‘accidentally’ threw some of it in my fireplace, was it?”

A blush rose in his cheeks, “Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps the mage shouldn’t leave his papers where they’re not wanted and they wouldn’t have ended up where they did.” Fenris shut the book, “Hawke, can we talk about something?” The words left his mouth before he’d realised what he’d said. Great. Now what was he supposed to say? The truth? That he hadn’t stopped thinking about their kiss for the past week and he’d even _dreamt_ of a repeat performance?

Hawke raised his eyebrow, “presumably something that happened last Tuesday after our reading session?” The mage had wanted to talk about it earlier, but they’d not really had a chance to be alone as such, or when they had been alone, it hadn’t been for long enough to actually discuss it. Fenris’ eyes widened, shifting awkwardly in the hard backed chair, “I…Was unsure if you’d want to remember it, so I’ve been trying to forget about it.”

Fenris was blunt, as usual, and Hawke could appreciate that- it saved any awkward tip-toeing around. “Funny you should say that, because I haven’t been able to forget about it.” Hawke turned towards the fireplace, running a hand through his hair, “every time I’ve looked at you I’ve just wanted to push you back into the nearest wall and kiss every last inch of your body.”

There, he could be blunt too.

Fenris didn’t know where to look. He found his eyes settling on one of the many bookcases, swallowing thickly as he processed Hawke’s words. “You want…to kiss my…body?” _His_ body? The body covered in ugly markings from head to toe? “Why? My body is tainted, it is unpure, it is-“

Lips covered his own before he’d finished, Hawke’s hands cupping the sides of his face lovingly as he gently pushed him back against the chair, “perfect.” The mage whispered, running his thumb over the lyrium lines adorning the elf’s chin, “may I?”

Soft panting was all the warrior could manage at the moment, the lyrium giving a pleasant hum at the mage’s caress. He wouldn’t have minded if Hawke had continued, but the fact he’d stopped and a _sked_ if it was alright for him to carry on made Fenris’ heart swell. Hawke showed more care for him than anyone ever (well, that he could remember) had and honestly, he didn’t know how to deal with it.

The next thing he knew, Hawke was moving back, mumbling an apology under his breath. Shit, had he hesitated for too long?! He reached out to wrap tanned fingers around the back of Hawke’s neck, encouraging him closer, “you may…You always may, Hawke.” That had sounded w _ay_ better in his head.

Their lips met once again more fiercely, and Fenris found himself moaning eagerly into the mage’s mouth, letting him take control- not an easy thing for the former slave to do, but he held an unwavering trust for Hawke, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye. Hawke wound his fingers in the elf’s messy hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding against Fenris’ own with a pleasured sigh. Maker he tasted exquisite, like a vintage wine aged to perfection- or was that just what Fenris had drunk earlier that evening?

The lyrium practically s _ang_ to Hawke as he ran the tips of his calloused fingers down Fenris’ slender neck, soon following suit with his lips, planting an affectionate string of kisses from his chin to his collarbone. “You’re breath-taking, you know that?” Hawke whispered, dipping his tongue up along his jaw, nibbling at his earlobe with a small smirk. Apparently it wasn’t just a rumour that elven ears were sensitive given how Fenris had just rocked underneath him.

“H-Hawke…” his breath hitched, eyes sliding shut as the mage continued to litter his marred skin with pecks and nips. His armoured fingers dug into the back of the man’s head, soft mewls leaving his lips as Hawke took that as a sign to bite harder- that was sure to leave some sort of mark, one that Fenris’ found he didn’t mind bearing.

“So, is there a particular wall you’d prefer me to pin you against, or?”

Fenris gave a short laugh, “preferably one not decorated with cobwebs, or am I just being picky?” He pushed himself up and off the chair, letting himself fall forwards against Hawke’s chest, strong arms wrapping around his back as the mage promptly found the nearest, non-cobweb covered wall and pressed him against it, boxing him in with those same arms that had just been holding him tight.

“If you want to stop this at any time, just, I don’t know, punch me or something?” Hawke ran his hand through the elf’s snow-white hair, leaning to press his lips to Fenris’ forehead, drinking in his scent- strong wine blended with a hint of elfroot made for a wonderful mixture.

Again, Fenris appreciated his concern, nodding in agreement to the request, “I really don’t deserve this…You’re far too accepting of me, Hawke.” He could feel his pulse race, blood rushing his veins as Hawke tilted his chin up to look into his emerald eyes- Hawke’s were full of understanding and a patience that the elf had trouble comprehending, but he savoured it more than any words could express.

“And you’re far too critical of yourself, Fenris.” Hawke retorted, planting a kiss against his cheek, tenderly stroking the back of his head. “How about we have a drink at my place? It’s cosier, there’s no rotting corpses…And the bed’s bigger!”

“That sounds inviting, but only if I can spend the night.” Fenris returned the kiss, Hawke’s beard scratching his smooth skin, “does that sound like something you would want?”

“Definitely.” The Champion pulled back, taking hold of the elf’s hand, tugging on his fingers gently, “the night is still young, so let’s make the most of it, shall we?”


End file.
